


Destiny

by USS_Entercries



Series: To Leap Without Looking Into Another's Heart [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the Cute, Angst, Baby, ChristopherGeorgeSingh, Insecurities, M/M, Yes they have babies, all aboard the insecure train jfc, and all the gay, and it is so cute, and marriage, because they deserve it, choking on all the fluff man, damn Khirk fluff, enjoy Jim being insecure, fluff and feels and yep angsty insecurities, have fun, okay they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_Entercries/pseuds/USS_Entercries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the whole 'Marcus thing', Jim was sleeping on Khan, happy and content and cozy and dreaming and...</p>
<p>Then he moved.</p>
<p>And woke him up.</p>
<p>The bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This'll be a series of cute lil fics of fluff that I shall update whenever I'm feeling particularly Khirky. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs story books when you have a daddy and a father like us, with enough stories to last you a lifetime?

“Khan.” Jim mumbled as he rolled over from his previous space laid on Khan, who had now stood up out of the bed. Jim leant up on his elbows, straining his neck to look at the man in front of him.

Khan smiled at Jim; barely awake, eyes only just open, hair all over the place. Jim was most attractive like this, not when he was in his best outfit with his hair done and cheekiest smile on - no, that didn't compare to sleepy Jim. Khan bent down to place a kiss on Jim's head, then ran his hand through Jim's hair. He loved Jim's hair. He loved Jim.

Khan smiled with content. “I will be back.”

“Want me to go?” Jim asked as he caught Khan's hand and pressed it to his cheek, turning his head to press soft kisses on Khan’s palm.

Khan watched him for a moment, before reply. “Go back to sleep, James. It's my turn.”

Jim rolled his eyes at Khan. “You said that last time. You just want to do it all yourself.”

Khan chuckled. “Maybe I do, is that such a bad thing?”

“Nope, it’s incredibly sweet, and just makes me love you more.' Jim whispered as he stretched out on his front on Khan's side of the bed, smiling. Khan gazed at him, before he heard the noise that had woke him up again.

“Keep the bed warm for me.” He leaned forward to place a kiss of Jim’s forehead.

Khan quickly threw on his pyjamas and walked along the landing, an excited smile on his face. He loved this.

He opened the door to the second bedroom of their apartment slowly, not wanting to set off the creaking that Jim had been promising to sort out for the past few weeks.

“Hello, Christopher.” Khan said, his voice barely above a whisper, receiving a small cry in response. A smile spread on his face as he padded across to the baby cot floating in the centre of the room. “Come here.” Khan whispered as he picked up his two months old son.

Making sure Chris was secure in his arms, Khan held him in front of him to look at the little wonder that was his life.

Christopher George Singh had; Khan's black hair and straight nose, Jim's mouth and, the best part to Khan, Jim's endless eyes. Christopher had got the best of both of them. Many hours had gone by where Khan had been too transfixed with his son to look away as Christopher looked at everything he could from the seat of his baby chair.

Khan leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Christopher's forehead, just as he let out a little cry again. Khan changed their position, moving Christopher so he was leant against Khan's shoulder, then moved across to the cupboard.

“Where's daddy put your pacifier?” Khan muttered, mentally sighing at his husband's habit of misplacing things.

Christopher cried out again, causing Khan to subconsciously make soothing sounds while rubbing his back. “Found it, Christopher.” Khan grabbed the pacifier before sitting in the rocking chair next to the cot.

With Christopher in his arms, Khan put the pacifier in his mouth whilst gently rocking him. “Three hundred years ago, we would never have been given the opportunity, the choice, the chance, to have you. Sometimes I believe I was destined to be frozen, so I would be awoken at the right time to meet daddy. Yes, daddy.” Khan repeated as his sons eyes fluttered in recognition. Two months old and already showing signs of both his fathers’ mental abilities. “One day, I will tell you stories that will make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Oh no, I am not talking about mine, daddy's got some stories of his own to tell you. That daddy of yours has been in so many bad situations, it's a wonder he's still alive. A wonder that surprises me every day. I will tell you a secret; it makes me want to protect him even more, to make sure he doesn't become involved in any more stupid problems, to keep him safe.”

“Despite his history of less-than-honourable predicaments, James Tiberius Kirk is an honourable man. You'll see Chris. You're going to be so proud of your daddy.”

“I thought we weren't allowed to call him Chris?” Jim asked from the doorway, trying to pull off his cheeky smile and failing in his sleepy state; the mixture of the two suddenly became Khan's favourite Jim-expression.

“Did I call him Chris? Slip of the tongue, it definitely won’t happen again, _Captain_.” It had been five years and Khan still said ' _Captain_ ' in the same tone in which he had said it the first time. It made Jim shiver, something which Khan knew full well about and abused.

Jim walked over to his family, wrapping an arm around Khan's shoulders and resting his chin upon Khan's head, then leant his head down to rub his face softly in Khan's fluffy bed hair. Jim yawned, running a hand over his face, before kneeling down next to Khan's leg and putting his head on Khan's thigh.

“James, you're restless.”

“No, tired.” Jim sleepy-smiled as he raised his hand to trail a finger down Chris' cheek.

Khan watched him before whispering “I told you to stay in bed.”

“You know how I love to follow orders.” Jim replied, placing a finger inside Chris' open hand. Chris closed his hand and held onto Jim's finger.

They stayed there as if someone had frozen that moment in a bubble, too perfect to be disturbed. To Khan it was, with his son in his arms and his husband by his side; the peaceful moments were Khan's favourites.

Jim snored softly in Khan's lap, causing Khan to smile. “Come on James, time for bed.”

 “'M comfy.”

Khan placed his hand at the back of Jim's neck, tracing patterns on his skin. “Let’s go somewhere comfier.”

Jim sighed before standing up slowly, his body complaining of the movement. He stretched, then stood with his eyes half-open, watching Khan lay Chris back in his cot. Khan stood there watching Chris, and would have done all night, if Jim hadn't of pulled on his pyjama top.

“Bed.” Jim repeated, stepping next to Khan and leaning against him to look at their son. “He's so beautiful.”

Chris was asleep now, his head turned half-into the bed as the beginning of a smile took over his face.  

“Like a piece of art.” Khan whispered through a smile, before he half turned to place a kiss on Jim's temple. “I love you.”

It had been five years and the words still made warmth spread through Jim's body.

Khan walked out of the bedroom, leaving Jim with Christopher.

Jim could never resist talking, no matter how tired he was. “Don't worry son, father'll start slipping up more often, until he forgets about the whole full-name thing.” Jim smiled at his husbands habits. “I don't know what stories he's talking about, 'less-than-honourable', pffft you can decide what they are when you hear them. Who needs story books when you have a daddy and a father like us, with enough stories to last you a lifetime?”

Jim leant forward to pull Chris' blanket up a little bit more. “Shall I turn the heating up?” Chris crinkled his nose up in his sleep, moaning slightly. “I'll take that as a no.”

Jim turned to leave, then paused and turned back. “I don't know what you'll think of me when you grow up. I hope you see me as Khan thinks you will. I want you to be proud of your daddy.

“You'll be proud of your father. How can you not be proud of him? He's gone through so much to get here. To be with us.” Jim smiled as he trailed his finger down Chris' cheek again. “I don’t believe in destiny, or fate, but I believe in us.”

A frown grew on Jim's face. “You'll always be part of us, no matter what happens; you'll always have a loving family, no matter what happens; we'll always love you, no matter what happens. I want to give you the childhood I never had, Chris, and the family I didn't get until later. I want you to be happy. I want you to feel loved. I love you, Christopher.” Jim's frown disappeared as he said those words, as if they were magic words that could dispel all the bad.

As Jim walked back into their bedroom, Khan lifted up the duvet and patted the space before him. “Bed, James, now.”

Jim sleepily saluted, taking off his pyjamas and throwing them on top of Khan's nearly-folded clothes. He was too tired to put on a show, too tired to fold up his clothes, and only just awake enough to crawl into bed.

Jim sighed with content as Khan fit his body against Jim's, and wrapped an arm around Jim's waist. “Sleep, my love.” Khan whispered after pressing a kiss on Jim's neck. Jim sighed again, whispered “I love you”, and closed his eyes.

Khan thought for a moment about what he had overheard Jim telling Christopher. Jim was so worried about being a bad dad that he was failing to see how good he is.

So Khan would make him see. And when Chris got older, he would tell Jim himself. Then maybe, just maybe, Jim would believe them, and his insecurities would settle. Not go, Khan knew better than to expect insecurities to completely go, and insecurities as deep as Jim's would never leave him; they were too rooted in his mind.

But that wouldn't stop Khan trying.

“I'll always love you, no matter what.” He whispered against Jim's neck.

“Always.” Jim repeated.

“It isn't just a word, it is a promise; a promise of forever.” Khan whispered, closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t believe in destiny, or fate, but I believe in us.” Whispers I love that line


End file.
